This invention concerns a telephone communications system comprising at least one fixed terminal connected by a subscriber's line to a telephone exchange and a multiplicity of portable handsets, the fixed terminal and the portable handsets being equipped with means of transmission by infrared radiation for exchanging at least the charging information and the sound data information.
Such a communications system is already known from European Patent Application No. 0115240. The system described in that document enables each user possessing a portable handset to access the telephone network by means of a fixed terminal placed in a telephone booth. It presents the disadvantage, however, of providing for a centralized management of charges with issuance of invoices to the different users. The latter must therefore each hold a subscription, on account of which the telephone charges are debited.